A New Hero In The Village: New Friend?
by xyzLinkXZeldaxyz
Summary: The Hidden Leaf Happily Welcomes the New Hyrule Visitors as Zelda gladly goes, dragging along Link, who doesn't quite trust a land full of Ninja. Upon Meeting Naruto, everything would change... LinkXZelda...more pairings to come. Also a little interesting fact you might find out about Link...He Isn't Just Your Typical Swordsman.
1. A New Hero In The Village: New Friend

A New Friend

_A Bright and Sunny day shined over Hyrule as a group of guards prepared a carriage for Zelda, as Link grunts and continued his complaining_

"Zelda, why do we have to go there?! This is stupid, I mean, sure it's fun to explore new places and all but a land full of ninja, that's sound dangerous."

_Zelda just smiled as she passed by Link_

"Relax Link, it's perfectly safe." She responded as she grabbed Link by his arm and held him close "Besides, you'll protect me from danger won't you?"

"Of course I will, you can count on me!" Link said with confidence as he kissed Zelda's forehead"

_A guard quickly pulled Link away_

"Hands off the Princess!"

_Link shoved the guard away and ignored anything else he said._

**Hidden Leaf Village**

"Be on your best behavior all 3 of you, especially you, Naruto!" The silver haired ninja pointed at a blonde who just looked away in disgust

"But Kakashi Sensei why do we have to greet these people from a place we've never even heard of?!" The blonde responded as he was quickly cut off by a pink haired girl who punched him in the gut and put him in a headlock

"Shut up Naruto, we don't want to make a bad impression on these people, true we don't know of this place but you never want to upset somebody even if they are Anonymous!"

"Sakura is right, we must become friends with them so they may trust us." A Pale skinned boy with a small sword on his back said with a smile.

"Sai is correct, and also it's the land of Hyrule, their princess is coming to greet us along with some guards and her personal bodyguard." Said a brown haired man with a forehead protector who also scolded Naruto.

"Pfft, Personal Bodyguard, look Captain Yamato, they're probably just dating…" Naruto said with a smirk as he soon saw all eyes looking at him.

**On the way toward the Hidden Leaf**

"I like that Im spending time with you alone Zel, Are we almost there?!" Link groaned.

"Yes Link, we are near…" Zelda sighed.

_The same guard from earlier peeked in and said quietly_

"We are approaching the Hidden Leaf Village Ma'am, be prepared…" The Guard says to Zelda then shoots a stare at Link who is yawning and looking at the clouds "And you don't act a fool, these are serious people here!"

"Yea yea whatever you say." Link yawned once more as he dismissed the guard.

_**Back at the Hidden Leaf Village, The 5th Hokage, Lady Tsunade walked around the village making sure everything was fine as she approached Kakashi and Yamato**_

"So Yamato, you "promised" naruto some personal training, did he actually buy into that just so he won't ruin the welcoming?"

"Well, I threw in paying for the ramen tonight, but yea it worked." Yamato said with a smirk on his face.

_The three were approached by Izumo and Kotetsu, 2 Jonin who stood by the Gate Opening, looking out for any travelers or returning ninja_

"Lady Tsunade they're here!" Kotetsu quickly said

"Hey! I was going to tell her, we both even agreed on it" Izumo whined

"Ummm yea I crossed my fingers, sucker!"

"Im gonna get you for that one!" Izumo puts kotetsu in a headlock as they both laugh Tsunade stared at them, not impressed at all.

"Pull it together, both of you!"

_The carriage slowly went into the village as a guard pulled Link out at the last second, the villagers gave Zelda their welcomes_

"Hey! What was that for, im am suppose to be her bodyguard you moron!"

_The guard rolled his eyes then directed Link to the training grounds_

"Go over there, do what you want, we agreed with Zelda to have you away from the welcoming so you wouldn't ruin anything with your idiot moves"

"Big deal, Im an idiot, I move." Link snapped

"True, but still, the decision was made already, now go before these people think you're an intruder!"

_Link grunts then quickly heads to the training grounds, looking at 3 logs set up_

"These idiots need to practice their aim? I thought 'ninja' had high awareness"

_Link smirked as a group of people approached him_

"Hey now, practice makes perfect buddy!" Naruto yelled at the blonde who had his back turned

"Watch what you say buddy!" Link turned around.

"Whoa, I've never seen you around here. Beware stranger im am rock lee, the beautiful green beast of the hidden leaf." A person with a green suit examined Link.

"Im not from around here, I was accompanying Zelda, the princess of Hyrule here. But the damn guards told me to come here." Link looked at Lee then back at Naruto.

_Link and Naruto meet each others eyes._

"Im Link…"

"Im Naruto…"


	2. A New Hero in the Village: New Friend(2)

A New Friend

_Bold and Italic Writing: Action being taken and/or Fight._

_Regular Text: Speaking_

_Segoe Script Writing: Explains the Action of that person_

_I don't own Loz or Naruto, everything except the story belongs to their respective owners…Sadly._

"Wait so you really have to put up with those picky guards every day?" Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Yea, they get on my nerves, thinking they're better than me and all…I'll show them after all im not just a swordsman." Link smirked

"Oh really? Cause by that sword and shield I thought you'd be a weapons expert." Said a Girl who had pigtails and a scroll on her back

"Never underestimate anybody Tenten." A pale boy with white eyes exclaimed

"So what do you mean by, 'not just a swordsman?' are you a freak who has 4 arms?" Naruto asks, excited to hear Links response.

"-_- If I had 4 arms, I'd choke you to death for those dumb questions, but not it's not like that you see…"

**Meanwhile by the Hokage's Office**

"We are honored to have you here in our village Princess Zelda, pleased to meet you." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Oh no worries Lady Tsunade, and please just call me Zelda." Zelda giggled and smiled back

"Stay as long as you please, and while you're here I'd like to offer a treaty between Hyrule and Konoha, seeing as Naruto can get reckless and rampage on his own, who knows if he's attacking somebody from Hyrule…"

"Oh, um sure, well Link can be like that too when he gets carried away." Zelda says with a soft smile.

Shikaku slowly walked in on the conversation whispered in Tsunade's Ear

"Lady Tsunade, we suspect some rouge ninja has snuck in the village, they may be from the mist or the sound, we aren't sure yet."

"Well make sure nothing goes wrong, please Shikaku im counting on you"

"Yes Ma'am!" Shikaku called out as he fleed the room.

Zelda and Tsunade continued to speak as Tsunade look outside in worry…Meanwhile.

"W-wow? Really you can do all that? Isn't that Nin-Jutsu?" Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"N-Ninjustu?" Link asked in confusion.

"Remember Tenten he isn't from around here, we must not assume he's a ninja." Neji says as he concentrates and uses his Byakugan to examine Link, only to gasp after only 7 seconds. "S-so much chakra, but how do you control it all?

"Um, chakra, should I find a book that teaches me about this stuff?" Link chuckles

"…No! We'll just tell you, friend." Sai calls out.

_**Team Kakashi and Team Guy explain to Link everything there is too know about the hidden leaf, chakra, Kekkei Genkai, etc. Link slowly nodded and raising an eyebrow at the weird names.**_

_**Back at the Hokage's Office, both had signed the treaty and were headed outside to announce the news to the villagers.**_

"L-lady Tsunade, do you hear that?" Zelda whispered as music coming from a flute was heard

"Music? But that-!"

Tsunade stopped speaking as she didn't move; she was paralyzed as she struggled to move her body

"L-Lady T-Tsunade?" Zelda asked with fear in her eyes.

"G-get out of here Zelda, it's the trap, the enemy is here, it's a genjutsu, you must leave, now!"

_**Zelda turned only to see 3 masked ninja with blades surrounding her,**_

"Give it up little girl!" One of the men called out as he, at the same time backhanded Zelda in the face, sending her to the floor.

_**Leaf Village Jonin rushed inside only to be caught by the same genjutsu**_

"D-Damn!" Kotetsu shouted

_**Back at the training grounds**_

"Somebody is in trouble, it's the Hokage and the Princess of Hyrule!" Neji yelled out at he looked towards the Hokages office with his byakugan.

"Zelda is in trouble, oh hell no!" Link turned his attention away from Naruto and Lee.

_**Link then ran towards the Hokages office as the rest followed along.**_

("Oh no this isn't good, there are 4 assailants in here, and 1 one of them is hidden, come on, think Zelda, think!")

"AHHHHHH, RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he spotted the hidden ninja and drove the Rasengan into the Genjutsu casters' stomach.

_**Team Kakashi and Team Guy stayed outside while Link sprinted inside and noticed some guards knocked out and Jonin paralyzed.**_

"If they laid a single finger on Zelda, ill end them!" Link barked out as his eyes turned blood red.

"Something's wrong, I think they got him!" A masked ninja called out

"YOUR. ALL. DEAD!" Link screamed as he saw Zelda on the floor then turned his head towards the 3 ninja

_**The 3 swordsmen looked in horror as Link had a sword made of lightning on his hand and one made of fire on his other. He charged at them as his eyes turned to a sadistic dark purple, Link slashed the lightning sword into one of the ninja's stomach and doing the same with the fire blade to the same ninja, and took a step back, watching him fall to the ground, bleeding slowly. Link then front flipped in front of the remaining two as he stomped the ground with his feet, a boulder came crashing through the floor and crushed another ninja, Link smiled and looked at the remaining one.**_

"Zelda? Did he hurt you?!" Link growled in anger as marks started to appear on his face.

"Y-Y-Yes L-Link" Zelda stayed down, looking on his horror ("L-Link, you had never killed anybody this brutally without even showing a bit of mercy.")

"Well he's gonna get it!" The marks engulfed Link as he looked like a possessed puppet.

_**Link in a flash, was behind the last ninja as he punched him in the side of the skull, pulled him back by his collar and held his sword to his neck, then let go and roundhouse kicked him in the back, sending him to the floor, raising his sword in the air, Lightning started to surround it as Link aimed for the man's chest.**_

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS, PUNK!"

_Link brought the sword down, inches away from colliding, when suddenly, BAM! A fist came flying across Link's face, it was Tsunade, and she had snapped out of the genjustsu and stopped Link just in time before he killed the third one as well. Link went crashing through the wall, the force of the punch knocked him out as the marks wore off._

"T-that kid…" Tsunade said in shock.

"L-Link…" Zelda looked on as she saw the 2 dead bodies of the Rouge Ninja, on the ground, their blood all over the place.

And That's The End Of This Chapter.


	3. A New Hero in the Village: New Friend(3)

**A New Hero in the Village: A New Friend? Part 3**

**Leaf Village Hospital**

"Zelda did you know about that?" Tsunade said as she healed the guards and Link

"Y-yes I did, but I've never seen him with those marks across his face before, only when his eyes turn purple."

"Well, you do realize his anger gets the best of him, we're lucky that the Genjustsu was broken right then and there, who knows what he would've done afterwards."

"T-theres nothing I can do, he won't listen to me, he just says he can control his powers on his own. But so far I've seen no progress"

"Perhaps he can stay here in the village; we have strong Jonin and Chunnin Shinobi who can fight him off in case he loses control…"

"Leave Link here? I don't think he'd like that"

"Damn right I d-don't!" Link shouted as he sat up

"This isn't about what you want kid! It's for the safety of Zelda and the kingdom of Hyrule!" Tsunade shouts.

"And who are you? Hey Zelda who's is this old lady?"

Team Kakashi and Shikamaru walk in the room when they noticed Tsunade charging at Link

"Lady Tsunade stop!" Sakura squealed.

Tsunade's fist was inches away when suddenly, Link blocked the punch with ease and struggle at the same time

"You…better cut that out, it's getting old!" Link chuckled as he pushed Tsunade's fist away.

"Wow, hey elf boy how'd you do that, you made it look so easy, usually one of Sakura's punches is enough to knock me out" Naruto laughed.

"I-It's called strength knuckle head, but since you don't seem to pack a lot a heat, I guess you can't do that."

Naruto's grin turned into a frown as he pulled out a kunai and launched it at Link, who easily blocks it with his shield.

"Not today Naruto, not today." Link said with smile

"So is everybody okay?" Kakashi said as he sneaked in through the window.

"Yup everyone is fine." Zelda giggled

"I don't think he was talking to you" Neji stared at Zelda

"Hey! Watch who you talk to that way!" Link shoots a stare at Neji.

"…Or what?" A smile grew across Neji's face.

"That's enough both of you! Link, Neji, both of better start to become friends, you'll be around each other for a while."

"Hm?" Link stood up and stretched

"Well um, you see, I have decided that it'd be best you stay here for a while Link." Zelda said in a low voice

"You can't be serious, right?!" Link

"Yes, Link I am serious, and besides this can be a great chance for you to make friends, and I know you want to get away from the guards right?"

"Well that is true, but I don't want to be away from you…"

"Now now elf boy there's no need to act all emotional over your girlfriend." Naruto laugh as he motions Sai to do the same.

"Shut. Your. Mouth. Naruto." Link grumbles and looks away.

"Link, you're not making a good first impression." Zelda frowns.

"I never said I would, but fine I'll try, for you, Zel."

"Awww, see Naruto you could learn something." Tenten laughs

"I don't need help from an elf!" Naruto stares at Tenten

"I HAVE TO STAY HERE?!" Links eyes turn red.

"L-Link your e-eyes…" Zelda backs away.

"Im sorry, Im sorry." Link blinks and his eyes turn back to blue.

"Hm…Interesting." Kakashi pulled his headband up and looked at Link with his Sharing eye.

**A Few Days Later**

"I guess this is goodbye then…" Zelda looks away

"I don't want to stay here; I can control it on my own." Link grabs Zelda by her shoulders and turns her back around.

"T-this is for your own good, I suppose so."

"Hm…" Link gets closer to Zelda.

"I. Uh. L-Link. Stop!" Zelda's face turned to a deep shade of red.

"Let me think about that…No!" Link wrapped his arms around Zelda.

Team Guy walks in on Link and Zelda as they notice them locking lips

"Awwwww, how cute!" Tenten calls out.

Zelda pushed Link away and looks down, blushing then looking back up.

"I think you've overstayed your welcome…" Neji stares back at Link and Zelda

"This is one of the reasons I don't want to stay here, that guy!" Link points at Neji.

"Yea well I don't want you here either, pal!"

"Easy there neji, remember the last time you ran your mouth, Naruto kicked your butt!" Tenten smirks

"Well he's not Naruto, this guy is just a swordsman." Neji smiled

"Oh they didn't tell you what I did to those 3 ninja did they? Allow me to demonstrate…" The marks started to engulf Link

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled as he tried his best to hold his hand position, holding Link back.

"W-what the hell?!" The marks wore off slowly

"T-thank you young man…" Zelda sighed

"Y-yea don't mention it, the name's shikamaru, and neji you should thank me, even though it was a drag, I couldn't let you die." Shikamaru slowly released the hand signal

"Yea yea whatever." Neji storms away

"Princess Zelda, we should get going now!" A guard called out

"I will be right there shortly!"

"Zelda please be safe, I don't want this to be a mistake we both regret."

"More like you be safe, you are not in complete control yet, oh who am I kidding, I know your worried about me Link, but I'll be fine, trust me."

Link and Zelda hugged each other then pulled back only to kiss 3 seconds after.

"Alright alright that's enough you two…" Naruto said as he and Sai pulled Link away, Guards pulling Zelda away as well, both waving at each other.

"Goodbye Zelda…"

"Goodbye Link, please be safe!"


End file.
